1. Specific Aim: The primary aim of the study is to compare the efficacy of Interferon and Ribavirin vs. Interferon and iron reduction therapy in clearing Hepatitis C virema. 2. Background and Preliminary studies: Hepatitis C becomes a chronic infection in over 80% of cases. Greater than 70% of patients with chronic hepatitis C treated with FDA-recommended doses of interferon fail to achieve viral clearance Further interferon courses usually obtain the same discouraging results.